This invention relates to walking shoes and particularly to a walking shoe and shoe sole exhibiting superior shock attenuating characteristics and more efficient toeoff.
Walking shoes of various styles and constructions have been made over the decades, but in recent years the increased interest in energetic walking for cardiovascular health has stimulated efforts to improve walking shoe comfort and action. These two factors of comfort and shoe action have a significant effect on the attitude and willingness of walkers to continue in this beneficial activity. These two different factors do not normally arise from the same construction.